A dragon's Gift
by Nooguy
Summary: Hiccup had always loved flying with Toothless, but he always wondered what it was like to be a dragon. yeah I know, bad summary. First story so be fair. Rated T for safety in further chapters.
1. Thoughtful Wonder

For safety reasons I dont own How to Train your Dragon or anything by Dreamworks.

* * *

The sea scented air felt cool and refreshing against Hiccup's skin, relaxing his aching muscles.

He sat on a cliff looking out over the vast endless ocean that surrounded the island of Berk as it sparkled underthe moon's gentle radiating glow. He had recently made it a habit coming here to relax.

After the week he had spent training the vikings how to properly ride their dragons and maintain their riding equipment hewas eager for a good nights sleep. He softly laughed to himself thinking how if you give a Viking an axe and a shield they are off hacking and smashing before you know it, but when it comes to simply oiling asaddle or tightening straps they find every possible mistake to make.

If it wasn't for his virtual shadow Toothless and his loving girlfriend Astrid he would have gone mad long before now.

Ever since the death of the Queen dragon he went from Hiccup the scrawny annoyance, to Hiccup the Hero in a split second. Although he didn't hate the admiration and attention at first he was quickly finding out how much of a pain itwas becoming. Every second he had alone was golden, and more often than not spent flying with Toothless.

He sighed knowing that the next day would be just as taxing and stressful, loathing the very thoughtof it.

Noticing that it was getting pretty late and not wanting to have to endure yet another rant from his father or, Odin help him, Astrid he got up, softly cursing at the dull ache from his prosthetic, and started for Berk.

Though he didn't particularly enjoy Astrid when she was angry he figured that she would be just as angry at him for being this late than any later so he decided not to worry too much and slowed his pace to a saunter,enjoying his time alone.

Putting his hands behind his head he looked to the star dotted night sky and sighed wondering what it would be like to have the innate ability to fly. He would sooner die than give upflying with his companion Toothless but he couldn't help but think what it must have been like for Toothless before he had lost his part of his tailfin. Being able to soar the skies knowing that you WERE thedeadliest dragon alive, having such power at your disposal must have been amazing. He knew that Toothless would never leave him. and even if given the opportunity to have his tail fin back he would never accept. They were inseparable on the ground but in the air they were virtually one being. None of the other vikings or their dragons even came close to their skill, grace, and speed. Being together with Toothlesswas the best thing that had ever happened to him and he knew that, but he still couldn't help but wonder.

He scolded himself for even thinking of flying without his Toothless and continued his walk towards Berklooking forward to his nice soft bed.

As Hiccup walked through sleeping village of Berk he started to have a creeping suspicion that someone or something was watching him. Knowing who it probably was he decided to act completely oblivious and continue his pace.

As he neared the uphill walk to his house he heard a sharp snap and quickly braced himself for a black mass to tackle him and unsurprisingly was knocked off his feet. He quickly felt a warm and slimy tongue lick his face thoroughly covering him with dragon slobber. Laughing, he wiped his face and looked up to see the great big pale green orbs that he had come to love and care for happily staring downat him.

"Hey buddy did ya miss me?", he was quickly answered with a happy growl and another slimly lick.

"Okay okay I get it, next time Ill come home earlier alright? Now lets get home and go to bed.",Apparently content with his statement the jet black dragon let him up and helped him the rest of the way home.

As he entered the house he shuffled up the stairs leading to his room with Toothless in tow. He sighed in relief as he removed his prosthetic and relaxed into his bed with Toothless now precariously hanging from the rafters across from him. "Night buddy see ya in the morning.", Toothless have a growling yawn in responseas he wrapped himself in his velvety wings in a makeshift cloak. He glanced over at the dragon now snoozing and silently chuckled at the odd sight before sinking into a much welcomed slumber.

* * *

This is my first publishment so only positice and constructive reviews. Give me anything you think might tone up the story in future chapters.


	2. Dreaming Fool

Well here is the second chapter, I hope those of you who are reading this like it.

Sorry if I took a little while, couldnt think of anyting good till now.

* * *

Hiccup laughed out into the heavens as he dipped and flew through the clouds.

The air whipped past his face and body as he soared making him all the more exhilarated in his flight. He was one with the currents and skies. Every dive and twist he made, he controlled, and he chose.

He dived down though the clouds and broke through them to meet a beautiful landscape below him.

Roaring with bestial vigor he tucked hiswings close to his body and let gravity take him down towards the earth below. His heart raced, muscles responding to every command, mind drinking in his surroundings and loving every moment of this time. He fell faster and faster still not fearing the bone shattering ground that was closing on him, he merely waited, allowing himself to fall farther and farther. Every part of him buzzed with excitement and joy, the abilityto defy death was amazing and intoxicating. His senses all the more sharpened by his excitement , making the world around him seem to slow to a crawl.

Smiling, he opened his wings and effortlessly exited the dive well above the ground.

Pumping his powerful wings he ascended back towards the skies above him wishing to soar to the very gates of Valhalla. His ascent was all the more enjoyable as he once again soared high above the earth looking down upon its vibrant features.

Dew now specked his wings giving them a shimmering sparkle.

Hiccup couldn't believe how free he felt and dived once more to the ground, daring it to try and meet him. His adrenalin was all that he felt as he plummeted downwards.

Opening his wings to slow his descent he felt still the grip of gravity pulling him down, panic raced through him as themocking earth awaited him patiently. He worked his winds but his strength was somehow gone and did nothing to aid him. Looking ahead he screamed in terror as he and the earth collided enveloping his worldin inky blackness.

"_**HICCUP!"**_

* * *

Hiccup woke with a start as he was greeted with both an incredibly sore head and a very worried Toothless looming over him. He attempted to sit up but quickly forfeited the act as the room sickeningly swirledaround him.

"Ugh Gods my head, what in Odin's name happened? Did I just fall outta bed?", he groaned but was only answered by yet another worried growl from Toothless who was now nervously scratching his claws against the floor and still staring at him as if he was going to die.

"Toothless please will you stop scratching the floor? Dad will have my head if he finds that the floor is yet again lined with YOUR clawmarks."

Seeing as how his habit annoyed him Toothless ceased but never altered his gaze.

Hiccup slowly rose so to a sitting position and groggily surveyed his semi-dark room. Looking out the window he could see the sky was a hue of reds, golds, and oranges which probably meant that it was dawn.

"Hey Toothless can ya help me up to the bed?", Hiccup mumbled sleepily. Quicker than he could blink Toothless was under his arm supporting him as he worked his way on top of his bed. "Thanks bud. "

The black dragon deeply purred as he reassuringly nudged his head eliciting a dull throb in the back of his head.

"How about we go down to the dock and get you some nice fresh fish for breakfast?" Toothless hopped around and growled in excitement at the proposal, looking at Hiccup with big anticipating eyes.

Laughing to himself he strapped on his prosthetic, hobbled down the stairs with the help of his dragon, and quickly grabbed a hunk of bread before heading down towards the docks.

The cool morning air helped to dull his aching head which greatly relieved him. As he started towards the docks he noticed that the sky was clouded in the distance which meant they would get rain soon, probably noon today.

"Rain, I guess there wont be any lessons today damn.", he mumbled sarcastically. He actually looked forward to a chance at not having to train the thick headed inhabitants of Berk.

As they walked up to the docks they could see the fisherman unloading their catch.

"Hey Hiccup", shouted one of the men, "keep that flying bottomless pit away from the storehouse, we've got a basket all ready for him over there." He pointed to a basket a considerable distance from the storehouse.

He knew that Toothless could eat virtually anything that wasn't eel and could do so VERY quickly. Toothless gave him an impatient and pleading look.

"Toothless you know you cant go near the storehouse after your little _incident_." Toothless shot him an annoyed look but managed to control himself.

After Toothless had been found passed out in the storehouse a month a go with a third of the villages fishsupply gone the villagers had been in an uproar. It took a lot of persuasion to lessen Toothless's punishment to one barrel per day.

Toothless gave one last pleading look before giving up and heading over to his meal. Hiccup decided to sit down and wait till Toothless was done devouring his breakfast, which normally took only a few minutes, and enjoy the early morning air.

"HICCUUUUUP!" He froze knowing all too well who owned that voice.

Hiccup swallowed nervously before turning to face a very angry Astrid towering over him.

"Where the hell were you yesterday!"

Hiccup put a hand to his head as the buzzing headache started to come back

"Ah Astrid good morning to you too, how did you sleep?"

"How did I sleep? HOW DID I SLEEP!. Is that all you have to say for disappearing after training yesterday and not even bothering to tell me where the HELL you went! " yelled Astrid.

"Look Astrid I'm sorry okay?I've just had a lot on my mind and I just wanted to get away from the stresses of teaching everyone to have a little time alone. I should have told you but I didn't and I'm sorry okay?" said Hiccup hoping to calm her down before she decided to give him a beating. She said nothing more but just stood there glaring at him. Toothless, seemingly non-fazed by Astrid's outburst, finished up his breakfast and amusedly watched.

The two just stayed there for a good fifteen minutes before Astrid finally sat down next to him.

Hiccup groaned in mild frustration "Astrid I'm sorry that I worried you so much but the training has just really worn on me and if I didn't get out and breath some fresh air without having to fix yet another mistake someone else made I would have blown."

Astrid, now feeling calmer after her exertion, stared into those emerald pools that she loved so much.

"Hiccup I'm sorry I blew up on you so badly but you have to understand that other people actually do worry about you. Whatever is on your mind you can tell me. You know that right?"

Hiccup placed his face in his hands and deeply sighed," Astrid there are things in my mind that are so crazy you wouldn't believe me."

Astrid slightly laughed at his statement, "If I recall _you_ were the onewho tamed the deadliest dragon in existence, _you_ were the one who defeated the queen dragon, and _YOU_ were the one who made dragons and vikings allies. Believe me, if there is anything in that messed upbrain of yours I think I can handle it."

Knowing there was no way to dissuade her, Hiccup took a deep breath and faced Astrid trying not to seem too nervous.

"Alright fine, you asked and I guess I cant see a way out of this." He closed his eyes, "Have you ever wondered if you were brought into this life in the wrong way?"

Astrid was slightly caught off guard at his question but maintained an understanding face. "Well no but….why do you ask?"

Hiccup sighed, "Ever since I was little I had always wondered and today I still do", he paused thinking of the right way to say this, "Every day I find a new way to trip over something or fall flat on my face. It's like I literally _cant_ walk right. But whenever I fly with Toothless its like I was _meant_ to be in the sky. I've been having weird dreams too. I mean, I know they're supposed to be dreams but whydo they feel so _real_ to me?"

Hiccup's faced flushed red and he looked down, ready for her to laugh or something but was only met with silence.

"See you're speechless at my stupid thoughts, I should have neversaid anything."

Astrid simply put her arm around him and hugged him warmly.

"Hiccup I never said anything or thought anything like that, it's not a stupid thing to wonder about but you have to accept the role you play in life. Be happy that your _you_ and not a sheep or something." Chuckling at her comparison Hiccup looked up into Astrid's pale blue eyes, "Yeah yeah, it would stink having to run from a hungry Toothless." They both laughed at the visualization.

Astrid looked to the skies, "Well looks like well be getting rain, better go and make sure the dragon coops are sealed properly.", she said as she and Hiccup both rose to their feet.

"Oh I almost forgot", she punched him in the arm, "_that_ is for being a thick headed moron, and _this," _she leaned in and gave Hiccup a loving kiss," is for everything else." She quickly turned and left towards the dragon coops leaving a maddeningly blushing Hiccup in her wake.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless who seemed to have been listening in on their conversation.

"What, do _you_ want to input your opinion?", he asked in an annoyed tone.

Toothless sauntered over to him and simply stared him in the eyes. Hiccup gazed into his dragon's eyes which seemed very intense, as if the dragon were concentrating on something far away. The dragon simply kept staring straight into his eyes unblinkingly.

Hiccup's headache started to get worse, as if there was a buzzing at the back of his head. The buzzing kept getting louder and louder, he put his hand to his head to try and alleviate the ache but to no avail.

Then a resonating voice rang out.

"_**HICCUP" **_

* * *

Well there you go, Chapter 2. I know its cheesy and not a work of art but I like it.

PLEASE review! XD


	3. Surprises

**YAY Ive got internet again! My days of sitting at a computer and doing nothing can continue XD. Sorry for the wait but heres the chapters, oh and sorry if your dissapointed that its only 2 chapters. I decided to mesh together all the chapters I had worked on since they didnt have a good flow. Hope you like them, and please do review.**

* * *

Hiccup jumped in shock at the sudden voice and looked around him to see who could have spoken. His head was still buzzing wildly as he heard the mysterious voice.

"_Hiccup"_

The voice resounded inside his head again but clearer. Looking around him he called out, "Hello, anyone need my help?" but nobody answered him. Toothless gave an slight growl.

"_Hiccup!"_

The voice sounded again now, but slightly more agitated.

Hiccup froze as a thought rose in his mind. Looking over to Toothless he arched his eyebrow at the dragon, "Um, Toothless…did you happen to hear anything just now or am I going crazy?" Toothless now seemed to be annoyed over something. "Toothless what's wrong,?" The black dragon now growled, seeming annoyed.

"_Hiccup…think"_

The buzzing seemed to be lessening and the voice now seemed clearer.

Very much wanting to doubt the idea that was creeping its way into his mind he looked over at the now annoyed Toothless, who was now swishing his tail in irritation, and gave him worried look.

"Toothless, I'm probably going crazy here, did you just talk, in my head?"

"_Yes"_

Hiccup's face paled at the apparent answer. His mind worked overtime trying to comprehend the impossible event that was unfolding before him. He felt his head start to rush from the sudden mental overload. The world started to swirl around him from mental taxation. Not able to maintain consciousness he gave a faint whimper before falling face first in the grass, out cold.

Toothless watched as Hiccup fell to the ground. He growled in annoyance at how easily it was for his Hiccup to pass out at the slightest shock or surprise. He nudged Hiccup's arm gently flipping him over to be sure he wasnt bleeding or injured and was miraculously unharmed. Knowing Hiccup wasn't waking up any time soon he retracted his teeth and gently took Hiccup's arm in his mouth. Awkwardly, he lifted Hiccup onto his back, hoping his scales would prevent Hiccup from falling off. Satisfied that Hiccup was secure he headed off towards Astrid, hoping she could help. As he quickly walked towards the sheds that the other dragons called "home" he thought to himself. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken to Hiccup after his little accident waking up. He keeps forgetting how fragile Hiccup is. Yet he managed to forge an unbreakable bond with him, the deadliest dragon to ever grace the skies. His small human always surprised him. From giving him his flight back to finding newer designs for the villages equipment. It seemed that he never stopped thinking of new way to create or refine something. Finally reaching the stables he let our a short loud roar hoping to find Astrid sooner. He heard a loud crash off to the right of a shed. Making sure Hiccup was still secure, he went to investigate. As he rounded a corner he came to see a frustrated Astrid sitting on the ground rubbing her backside, apparently having fallen from the nearby ladder. He gave a small growl getting the attention of the sore Astrid. She turned and glared at him for a moment before noticing the odd cargo on his back. "Oh gods what happened!" she asked as she frantically ran over and checked Hiccup. Toothless gave her an "it's a long story" look hoping to get Hiccup somewhere safe. Apparently getting his message she thought for a moment, "I know where we can take him, follow me." He gave an affirmative growl before following her.

As Hiccup slowly came to consciousness he could tell he was in bed and silently prayed that he just woke up and just got over a very bad dream. He could make out the vague smell of stew and could feel a damp cloth on his head. He slowly cracked his eyes and took in the dim light of the room he was in. "Well I'm defiantly not in my room. Well than where the hell am I?", he mumbled to himself. Suddenly he could hear footfalls coming towards his door, he quickly shut his eyes again.

The door squeaked open as the unknown person entered the room. They gently sat down near the head of the bed. He could hear the gentle trickling of water being wrung out of a cloth and shortly replacing the one on his head. The cool sensation felt soothing against his skin.

"Hiccup…Hiccup please wake up. Oh please be okay.", came a very familiar feminine voice

Hiccup's eyes snapped open as he recognized the voice. He quickly propped himself up and looked to his side, "Astrid is that you?"

"Hiccup, you're awake!" she shouted as she jumped up and gave him a bone shattering hug. "I was so worried about you. How are your feeling?", she asked worriedly.

Quickly trying to catch the breath that Astrid had crushed out of him Hiccup answered somewhat breathlessly, "Well aside from all of my ribs being broken," he added amusedly, "I feel okay, but where am I? This definitely isn't _my _room."

"You're in my room.", she said in a soft tone, " I didn't know what happened to you or if you were badly injured so I took you here since it was closest."

Hiccups face flushed, "Wait I'm in _your_ room lying in _your_ bed?"

"Well yeah where else did you think I was going to let you lie down, the floor?", she asked him slightly amused at his embarrassment, "Relax its just a bed that I happen to sleep in. Its not like its sacred ground."

Hiccup slowly sat up and looked around, "Hey where's Toothless, he normally is glued to my side no matter where I go.", Hiccup asked, hoping to change the uncomfortable subject they were on. Suddenly a scaly black mass rushed in through the window and before he could react started to thoroughly lick his face. Hiccup laughed at the slobbery onslaught and blindly attempted to push Toothless away before he got licked to death. "Toothless…Toothless I'm okay you can stop drowning me in your own drool now", he managed to blurt out.

Happy that he was okay Toothless ceased and decided to jump onto the bed causing it to creak and bend dangerously. He curled around Hiccup, purring affectionately.

Astrid laughed at the black dragons slimy hello and helped dry off Hiccups slime covered face. Sure that he had gotten the majority of drool off his face and out of his hair he looked down at the dragon curled around him and chuckled at how caring Toothless was. Astrid cleared her throat, "Hey can you guys save the cuddly crap? I don't know if your bed can withstand 500lbs of dragon but mine cant so off Toothless."

Toothless gave a whiney moan and looked to Hiccup with pleading eyes. Hiccup laughed at how innocent Toothless looked at the moment. "She's right buddy we cant go breaking Astrid's bed so you gotta get off." The dragon gave another annoyed growl and shot Astrid and mean glare but reluctantly returned to the floor.

"Alright so now that the excitement is over with what the heck happened to you that caused Toothless to carry you to me?", asked Astrid, switching to a fairly serious and concerned tone.

Sighing, Hiccup looked to the ground trying to make what had happened to him sound as logical as possible to Astrid, which was impossible. Looking up, he tried his best to not seem like a liar. "Astrid it was nothing. I just hit my head when I woke and that must have caused me to pass out later as I was with Toothless, really you don't have to worry. The worst thing that I'm suffering from is this damn headache which will probably go away before tomorrow."

Astrid gave him a skeptical look but seemed to accept his explanation. "So can you get up and walk or do you need to rest a little longer?"

Hiccup gave a sigh ,"Ill be fine don't worry about me I can still function. Where's my prosthetic?"

"Oh its downstairs, Ill go get it.", she quickly got up and exited the room.

Seeing Astrid leave Toothless got up and walked over to Hiccup, gazing at him. Hiccup began to feel a familiar buzzing in his head and glanced at Toothless, "Please tell me you didn't really talk to me and that I going insane."

"_Not insane"_

Hiccup groaned as he heard the voice. "Alright, after we get outta here can you try and tell me how the hell this all happened?"

"_Yes"_

"Good, I'm going mad over this and would really like to have a bit of reason added to all of what's happened so far, okay?"

"_Okay"_

Their conversation was cut short as Astrid entered the room. "Here's your prosthetic.", she handed it to Hiccup, "Are you going to be okay for the rest of the day or am I going to have to haul your sorry ass off of Toothless's back again?"

"Oh ha ha very funny. Don't worry Ill be fine, like I said before I just bonked my head and have a headache."

Astrid chuckled at his annoyed response, " Well you always seem to hurt yourself in new ways, you never know." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he finished strapping on his prosthetic. "Well I think I can manage today just fine." Hiccup said in an exasperated tone as he got up. but he stumbled slightly.

Astrid caught him and brought him up, not noticing how close they were. Hiccup froze, his body never cooperated when he was _this _close to her. Astrid looked at Hiccup slightly confused as to why he looked so petrified but quickly grasped the cause. She thought up a somewhat evil plan, knowing how nervous he could get. She locked eyes with him and quickly adopted a dreamy look, gently swaying her body seductively. "Easy there dragon boy, we don't want you to go and hurt yourself so soon now do we?, she whispered playfully into his ear as she gently brushed up against him.

His breath caught in his throat as she brushed against his body. Her lips were agonizingly close to his and yet she made no move to close the gap, she simply stood there taunting him.

Astrid chuckled mentally, seeing how he simply froze in place and panicked, it never got old. Hiccup's heart was hammering in his ears by now, why did he get nervous so easily? He was starting to get a little light headed from his state of panic.. Toothless watched as Astrid teased and tortured Hiccup and knew what was about to happen. Not wanting to have to go through another fainting episode he let out a loud impatient growl.

Hiccup snapped out of his shock and pulled away, still dizzy.

Astrid shot Toothless an annoyed glare for ending her fun but after looking back at Hiccup's state she couldn't blame him. The poor guy looked like was about to pass out, and probably would have if Toothless hadn't intervened. Astrid chuckled to herself, "Thank you for nothing your useless reptile."

"Hey that's my line" Hiccup interjected as he slowly got his body back under his control. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and glanced towards Toothless, silently thanking him for intervening.

Toothless gave a gentle purr in return.

"Well not that I wasn't having fun or anything but I think that I should go before you try anything else to give me a panic attack." Hiccup said in a joking tone.

Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance as she helped Hiccup down the stairs. "Yeah funny, so what are you going to today?" "Dunno, I thought of just going for a quick fly and clear my head of this headache."

"Well be careful, we wouldn't want you to pass out mid-flight and fall.", joked Astrid.

Hiccup laughed, "That's a good one. Toothless here wouldn't let me fall 10 feet, right buddy?"

Toothless gave an affirmative nod as they exited Astrid's house.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's shoulder as he was leaving and faced him, "Well can you at least promise me that you will _try_ keep from hurting yourself?"

He looked to Astrid and gave her a cheesy grin, "I promise Ill be okay Astrid, I'm just going for a flight and Ill see you this evening okay?" Astrid smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before letting him go, "Ill see that you keep that promise."

Hiccup smiled back at Astrid before running to catch up with Toothless, who seemed to take no interest in waiting. After managing to catch up with Toothless, and slightly out of breath, he looked over to the black dragon, "So when are you going to fill me in on this weird mind stuff you've been doing?"

"_Soon"_

Hiccup glared at Toothless for his nondescript answer, "Oh come on just tell mewhen you'll fill me in."

"_Soon"_

Hiccup sighed in annoyance but decided he would be better off banging his head against a rock than bothering to continue the subject and continued with Toothless. Hiccup was silent while they walked nad simply listened to the birds and enjoyed the morning. After they had walked a good distance he glanced over towards Toothless who seemed completely at ease, contrary to the events prior. "So where are we going?", he asked.

Toothless looked over towards him casually, _**"The lake we met."**_

* * *

Well theres chapter 3 for ya, I hope you like it.

Remember please review and only good sensible reviews, I am deaf to the words of the asshole. Wish me luck with future chapters. :3


	4. Mental Shock

**Ah now this chapter was hard to grind out but now that its done I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"OW, for the love of Thor how many damn roots are there to trip over in this damn forest?" Hiccup declared as he picked himself up again from the forest floor. He gave an exasperated sigh as he dusted himself off and looked around for Toothless. "Hey buddy where did you go?"

"_Up here"_

Hiccup looked up and sure enough he saw Toothless hanging in a nearby tree looking at him amusedly. He laughed at Toothless's casual appearance, "What the heck are doing up there? I thought we were going to the lake."

"_You're slow, I got bored waiting"_

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yeah well its hard to traverse the forest with a fake limb. I was clumsy enough with _both_ of my legs so now I'm pretty much twice as clumsy, give me a break.

Toothless cocked his head slightly at his statement and gave a confused growl. _"Is that even possible?"_

"Oh very funny you're _such _a comedian, I'm not _that _clumsy.", Hiccup said in an annoyed tone but noticed that Toothless actually seemed honest about what he had said. He laughed mentally at how comical Toothless looked right now. "I was joking Toothless, that was sarcasm."

Toothless was silent for a while before giving a frustrated growl and let go of the branch he was on, returning to Hiccups side. _"Humans are really weird. I never know when you are serious or not"_

Hiccup laughed at Toothless's comment, "Yeah well dragons aren't too well understood either." He scratched Toothless behind his ear, causing a content purr from the dragon.

Toothless shook his head contently and looked at Hiccup, _"Dragons are sophisticated. Much isn't know by you"_

"Well yeah, there's a _lot_ we don't know about you. Which is why I want to get to the lake so you can explain everything that's gone on so far.

Toothless emitted a growly laugh at his statement. _"Trip less and we'll be much faster"_

"Oh shut up, its hard walking through the forest when you're missing half of a leg." Hiccup said in an amused tone. He gave Toothless another scratch behind the ear eliciting another purr from the dragon.

Toothless let out a content growl as he stretched out on a clear spans of earth near the lake, fully expanding his wings as to absorb more warmth.

Hiccup watched as the dragon lay relaxed on the ground and gave an annoyed groan, "Uh hey Toothless, this isn't the time for a nap." He waited for a response but merely received silence. Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked over to the lazing Toothless, "Hey lazy scales get up." Toothless cracked open one green eye and looked at him casually, letting out a faux yawn in the process. "Well, when are you gonna explain this mind stuff to me?", Hiccup asked impatiently, his mind still wrestling with itself over his experience.

"_Patience"_

Hiccup laughed sarcastically at Toothless, "Hey, I am patient but we don't have a lot of time out here until the storms arrive and I really don't want to be stuck out here soaking wet. Remember, I don't have scale armor to protect me from the rain. Besides if anybody overheard me just talking aloud with no response they'd think I've gone around the damn bend."

Toothless now raised his head and looked over towards Hiccup with his equivalent of an amused smirk and raised one of his wings, beckoning Hiccup to his side.

Hiccup rolled his eyes impatiently but eventually sat down near Toothless. He gave an exasperated sigh ,"Well, are you going to talk or what?", he said and looked at him expectantly.

Toothless let out an amused snort and gave him a calming gaze. He gently put his raised wing around Hiccup, wrapping him in a blanket of warmth and laid his head back down.

Hiccup tried to object but rather enjoyed the warmth. He leaned back on Toothless's side and closed his eyes, letting the rays of sun relax his tensed body and mind. After a while he noticed that his headache was lessening and he actually felt calmer.

Toothless gave a long content sigh and looked back at Hiccup with a calm smile. _"Now we may talk"_

Hiccup smiled back and gave a slight chuckle at how stressed he seemed to be before. "Thanks buddy, I needed that."

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, purring affectionately, and removed his wing. He got up and stretched, much like a cat. Giving one last contented yawn, he walked towards the lake for a drink.

Hiccup also stretched contently but instead laid down, enjoying the warmth. Suddenly a thought entered his mind, he looked over towards Toothless, "Hey Toothless", the dragon finished drinking and gave him his full attention. He motioned Toothless over.

Toothless gave a snort and walked back over to Hiccup, laying down next to him and purred comfortably. _"Yes yes let the questions come forth."_

Hiccup gave a chuckle and leaned back on Toothless's side. He gave a sigh, "When you first talked to me mentally, why did you speak in such short sentences?"

Toothless glanced over to him, putting on a thoughtful look.

"_Our minds are alien to yours, difficult to connect with. I didn't want to overtax your mind again like before."_

Hiccup rubbed his temples, remembering how his head went for a spin after Toothless had said just a few words to him. "Okay so you've been steadily building up how much you say to me so I wouldn't pass out like at the docks?"

Toothless nodded.

Hiccup smiled at how serious Toothless was about his safety, it always touched him. "Well I think you can try and extend your sentences, my head isn't pounding like it was before so feel free to talk more.

"_Okay, but please tell me if you start to get light headed and Ill stop."_

"Have I ever said you are way too protective?", Hiccup said in a joking tone.

Toothless gave him a serious look.

"_You're MY Hiccup, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Besides, better safe than sorry."_

"Alright I think Ill be fine, lets get back to the questions.", Hiccup said impatiently. "So is it easy for you or other dragons to communicate with humans?"

Toothless thought about the question for a while.

"_Not really, humans are often too rushed, thoughts of go here, get this, kill that. Storms often plague their minds, like you were, and that makes it impossible to communicate. Very few have mental clarity, also like you. It is rare that a dragon can mind speak with a human."_

Toothless paused, letting what he said so far sink in.

"Well that makes a little sense, so can you communicate with fellow dragons mentally as well ?", Hiccup asked, now intrigued.

"_Oh yes, dragons can mind speak from birth. However, hatchlings are taught to control their ability and fortify their own minds since the mind is thought of as a sacred place to us. Much like human homes, you wouldn't want anyone entering as they pleased any time, right?_

Hiccup nodded affirmably.

"_Often mind speaking is done with family and trusted friends. We resort to our native tongue, dragonese as you humans call it, for common conversations. Dragons who attempt to invade that privacy are badly looked down upon and often shunned, though not many try."_

Hiccup smiled in awe, he knew dragons weren't mundane but he never knew they regarded each other with such respect. He was enjoying learning from Toothless, he was a pretty good teacher. His mind buzzed with countless other questions but he picked one carefully, "So did other humans try to communicate with you mentally also?

"_Through my life so far, none have had a mind as unique or as strong as yours."_

Toothless purred lovingly at the last few words, gently nuzzling Hiccup.

Hiccup gave a small chuckle at Toothless's affection. "Oh, so you're saying that you _never _met anyone who was able to speak to you with their minds?"

"_I never said __**none**__ were able to, I merely said your mind is far better than those who have managed to mind speak with me. That is what you humans call a 'compliment' I believe."_

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Alright you don't have to be so analytical, sheesh. Well, since you _did_ communicate with other humans, how did it go? "

Toothless gave a heavy sigh, not really wanting to divulge the information, but knew Hiccup would be relentless for an answer.

"_Well if you must know many of them destroyed themselves, their minds couldn't take the strain. Your mind howe-"_

Hiccup cleared his throat rather loudly, interrupting Toothless's explanation, "Whoa whoa back up, the humans who actually tried to mentally speak with you _died_, how?"

Toothless let out a long sigh.

"_Its very rude to interrupt Hiccup but if you _must_ know they destroyed their own minds."_

Hiccups eyes went wide with both shock and confusion, "How did they destroy their minds?"

Toothless now let out a slightly irritated growl

"_Hiccup, if you wish for me to explain you must first allow me to finish speaking."_

Hiccups face lightly flushed with embarrassment, "Right sorry, please continue."

"_As I was saying before, your mind is strong enough and if you concentrated enough you could probably achieve it. Be warned though, it may be very taxing. Remember, our minds are nothing alike. Dragon's minds are naturally stronger due to our longer lives but yours might not be able to handle the strain"_

Hiccup sat up and pondered whether he should try it. Curiosity and fascination gnawed at him like a rabid wolf to attempt it. He looked up at the sky, "I wont die or anything like that right?"

Toothless gave him a discerning look.

"_If you try it I would quickly sever the mental link if I sensed you were in any danger besides there is really no "death" if you overstrain your mind. The two possible outcomes would be, if you completely delved your mind into mine and couldn't handle the strain, your mind would then be destroyed and you would be left a husk, or your mind would be so badly scarred from the experience that you would hardly be able to live a sane existence. Both are worse than death itself though._

Hiccup swallowed hard as he heard the last sentences and looked at Toothless. "Odin, that's gotta be the worst damn thing that can befall anyone." He then stared at Toothless with a confused look, "Wait if you can sever the link when _I'm_ doing it why couldn't you do it when the other humans attempted it.

Toothless let out another sigh, slightly amazed at his Hiccups endless curiosity and looked at him with a very serious look.

"_The humans who attempted it and failed not only tried to speak with me, they attempted to break into my mind to sate their own ravenous curiosity. As I said before, we dragons view the mind as a sacred place so I took no pity and let them reap their "reward"_

Hiccup was taken aback at how deeply Toothless felt about this. "Toothless, if this is too touchy of a subject we can stop."

Toothless shook himself out of his sour recollection and looked over to Hiccup.

"_No no Hiccup, I'd learned long ago how to deal with my emotions. However, do you at least see how dangerous this can be if you try and force yourself into someone's mind?"_

Hiccup gulped and sat up, still trying to imagine the hell of losing his mind, and nodded. "Do you think I could try it?", he asked still curious.

"_As I said before, if your mind cant take the strain Ill sense it and sever the link before anything happens. Don't worry Hiccup, I wont allow anything to befall you. Now this is the method that we use to train our young but it should be easy enough for humans too. First you want to clear your mind of any distractions, meditating may help in your case. After your mind is clear concentrate on the individual you wish to mind speak with. Now when I say concentrate on the individual I don't mean to simply think about them, I mean you should be able to sense their very mind. Next think of something to say, in your case I suggest a single word to be safe. Then, after you have chosen what to say, project it with perfect clarity to the other. Be careful though, it is at this stage that one might delve too deeply into the others mind since they are extending a portion of their own to contact the other. Also I must add that you keep your curiosity in check, I cannot stress this enough._

Hiccup gave an exasperated laugh and looked at Toothless, "Sheesh Toothless this prospect seems to get more complex the more you explain it." He laid back down with a huff and stared at the sky, trying to process all that he was told.

Toothless gave an amused snort as he watched Hiccups frustration, 'humans have absolutely no patience'', he thought to himself.

"_Well I don't want to skimp on any details, sorry if I confused you. My apologies but I cant put it any simpler."_

Hiccup laughed at his dragon's answer, "Well how about this, Ill just give it a whirl and you show me what I'm doing wrong; simple enough, right?"

Toothless paused for a bit, he hadn't thought of that. His Hiccup was always teaching him even when the boy was supposed to be learning. He let out a growling laugh and nodded.

"_Very well but remember, I sever the connection at any hint of trouble"_

Hiccup sat back up and laughed, "Alright alright but if I do manage to do it I want to try something more difficult."

"_If your energy stands up to the strain then Ill __**consider **__it."_

Hiccup rolled his eyes but dropped the conversation. He thought up of a single simple word and relaxed again. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax and started to calm his mind. He felt his heartbeat slow and muscles relax as he cleared his head. He carefully searched for something that sounded like Toothless. He came across something he couldn't really identity and decided to investigate. The more he concentrated on the faint source the more vast it started to become. Fear slightly gripped him at how alien it seemed, could this actually be Toothless's mind? He took a breath and thought of one word with all his concentration, sending it with as much clarity as he could. The vastness of Toothless's mind was astounding, the memories he must have. He circumnavigated Toothless's mind curiously. He came across a rather bright area and curiosity tapped his conscious, he decided to probe a bit deeper. He felt a slight pull towards the back of his skull as he touched the entity and instantly got dizzy.

"_**HICCUP NO!**__"_

Toothless felt Hiccup begin delve into his mind and severed the bond immediately.

Hiccup gave a shuddering gasp as his conscious was ripped from Toothless's and staggered away, he had thoughts and memories that weren't his racing around in his mind, his body felt numb from the brief contact. He looked around him but couldn't manage to see clearly, whenever he tried to concentrate his mind screamed with pain. He felt his stomach begin to convulse, he leaned over and vomited painfully on the ground. Toothless's frantic roars and growls came as distant echoes to his ears, as if in a cave. His vision began to blacken and he collapsed to the ground, barely feeling the fall. Looking up to the sky, all he saw was Toothless's quickly blurring form frantically nudging him and roaring trying to get a response. One stray thought echoed dominantly throughout his mind as the world around him went silent and disappeared, 'What have I done?'

Time froze for Toothless as he watched Hiccup collapse to the ground. He ran to the boy's side and frantically nudged and pawed him to try and elicit a response. He touched Hiccups mind and could just barely pick up a faint ember. _"Hiccup, HICCUP answer me dammit you can't die __**YOU CAN'T DIE!"**_, he shouted mentally, hoping to rekindle his consciousness. He looked around him for a possible way to scale the steep rock walls with Hiccup to get help but couldn't find any without leaving Hiccup, he roared in frustration as he found no possible way out without leaving Hiccup. Rage licked the back of his mind at his helplessness, violet flames flicked from his mouth as his anger built. He let out an enraged roar that shook through the forest and echoed deafeningly off the rock walls. Stopping and taking a deep he calmed himself, losing his head isn't going to help the situation. He walked back to where his Hiccup was and gently licked his face, still trying to elicit a response. He looked to the skies as a rumble sounded and saw that the storms were nearly upon them. Remembering the nearby cave, he gingerly carried him to the shelter.

Toothless laid the unconscious Hiccup down and curled around the boy, blanketing him with one of his wings protectively. He gently entered Hiccup's mind and saw that it hadn't gotten any better but also didn't seem to be getting any weaker, that gave Toothless a sliver of relief. Anger licked at the back of his skull at his inability to help his Hiccup but he knew getting angry wouldn't help the situation. Slightly bowing his head, he closed his eyes and mentally prayed, putting his very soul into the effort. _"Mother dragoness, __**please **__help guide this lost hatchling back to his nest." _A lone tear silently glided down his scaled skin and fell to the cold stone floor as he ended his prayer. He laid his head down next to Hiccup's and gently purred. Protectively pulling the boy slightly closer to him, he lightly licked his auburn hair caringly. "_Please Hiccup…don't leave me._

* * *

**Well theres my version of a cliffhanger(hate me love me do what ya do) . So what do you think, like I said before this chapter was hard to grind out but overall I think I did a good job. Im still thinking of a suitable continuation and am open to suggestions.**

**Please review and as I have said before only good sensible reviews, I am deaf to the words of the asshole.**

**Again if you have a suggestion then let me know. :3**

**P.S I also have a quick oneshot uploaded, so check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings I have the fifth chapter complete and ready for you. Thank you to all of you who have read my story so far and left good reviews. To be honest I never thought my first shot at this would have been good. Of course I have room for improbement but you all just flatter me and make this story worth while. **

**Oh and I couldnt think of a good title so I want you fanfictionites to throw some ideas for this chapters title alright, thanks.**

* * *

Astrid ceased grooming her Nadder, Talah, and looked towards the forest as a resonating roar echoed forth from its depths. "What the hell was that?", she asked aloud to herself; looking towards Talah who gave her an equally perplexed look in return. Worry filled her mind as she recognized the roar and her mind went to Hiccup, "That sounded like Toothless, and it sounded pretty panicked." Astrid got up and looked to Talah, "Come on girl, we have to find where that roar came from and quick." Talah gave an uneasy growl and shook her head, looking to the skies warily. Astrid followed her gaze and notice that the storms had made quicker headway than they had thought. "Shit", she cursed under her breath, "that complicates things a bit.". Astrid gave an annoyed groan and glared at Talah, "Dammit Talah you cant let a little storm scare you!", she shot angrily as she climbed onto her Nadder's back, "Now lets get out there before the storm gets bad, **now!" **Talah gave another uneasy growlbefore reluctantly kicking off from the ground and flying towards the forest.

Astrid skimmed the forest for anything that resembled a Hiccup or a nightfury. She gave her dragon a quick tap on the neck, "You see anything Talah?" The dragon gave a quick shake of her head. "Oh **dammit **Hiccup, please be okay", she mumbled to herself, not wanting to know what could have happened to him. Astrid felt light cold drops begin to fall onto her arms and knew they were running out of time before they were grounded. She gave a slight shiver as the wind began to chill her slowly dampening body but shrugged off the discomfort, not wanting to be distracted. She eyed an circular opening in the dense forest in the distance and directed her Nadder towards it, hoping it to find Toothless or Hiccup there.

Toothless gave a deep sigh as he watched the ground outside begin to darken with rainfall, knowing it would be some time before the storm subsided. He looked down at his Hiccup and noticed he was shivering slightly, probably from the chilled air coming in from the storm. Gently moving around him, he repositioned himself with his back to the mouth of the cave, thus shielding the boy and keeping him warm. Toothless touched Hiccup's mind once again and saw that he hadn't degraded so far. _"Hiccup…Hiccup, can you hear me?",_ He gently spoke to his mind, still trying to elicit any kind of a response from him. with no avail he laid his head down and closed his eyes; deciding he might as well get some rest.

Toothless's eyes shot open as he heard a heavy thump outside the cave. He silently arose from his spot, mindful of his Hiccup, and gently got him onto his back. Quickly, but quietly, he moved further back inside the cave. Spotting a rather large rock he carefully placed Hiccup behind it, not wanting him to be in harms way should a fight occur and to hide him. Stealthily he loped a ways away to a darker spot nearby, knowing the shadows would conceal him quite well. He waited and listened for the unknown stranger, ever muscle tensed and eager to lunge at his possible assailant.

"Hicuuuup…Tooothless, you guys around here?", came a voice. Toothless quickly recognized as Astrid, his Hiccup's mate. He silently walked out of the shadows, still keeping his body at the ready for anything unexpected. Slowly as he came to the mouth of the cave he could see the girl and her Nadder walking towards the cave, both rather wet. He gave a short chuckle and walked out into the now pouring rain.

Astrid squinted her eyes as she saw a dark form moving from the nearby cave. She shielded her eyes from the rain with her hand to better see and gave a gasp as she recognized the figure. Quickly, and filled with a thousand emotions, she ran towards the dragon, her Nadder close behind. "TOOTHLESS!", she shouted with a mixture of worry and joy. She came to a stop and gave him quick hug on the neck, "Thank Odin we found someone. Have you seen Hiccup around, he's never apart from you and I'm really worried about him."

Toothless gave an affirmed nod before turning back towards the cave, beckoning them to follow. The two glanced towards each other before following the nightfury.

Toothless glanced back towards Astrid's Nadder, "Good to see you Talah. Pleasant weather isn't it?"

"Ugh, yes yes the fly over here was all _riveting_. I **hate** interrupting a nice grooming to fly and in the _rain_ too." She said in a rather condescending and grumpy tone, " My rider does quite a good job you know", She added; ruffling her wings, showering the already soaked Astrid with more frigid droplets who gave a rather ungrateful yell in response. "Oops"

Toothless rolled his eyes, Talah always got in a bad mood if she was disturbed during her preening time. As he came to where he put Hiccup he turned towards the other two, a dead serious look plastered on his face. "Talah, I don't want Astrid to come near Hiccup right now so could you please try and keep her back while I get Hiccup? His mind is very **very** fragile and I don't want her shaking him around or being well, herself."

Talah gave him a questioning look but decided it was better not questioning the nightfury's motives and nodded . She quickly stepped in front of her rider and gently placed a wind around the girl, not wanting to have to hold her in any rougher a way.

Astrid watched as Toothless turned and apparently said something to Talah. She couldn't understand what the dragon said but she easily derived the heavily serious nature of the subject from his stern look. She looked to her side and saw Talah put her wing in front of her for some reason. Astrid wasn't threatened or uncomfortable but she pushed against the dragons wing, "Talah what the hell, what's with the block?" She asked as worry began to crawl back into her mind.

Astrid managed to look over Talah's wing and saw that Toothless was carrying something from behind a rather large rock. She had a rather hard time adjusting to the dark of the cave but managed to make out a vague humanesque shape. Dread blanketed her as the dragon came into better light and his passenger was better revealed . 'Oh gods, Hiccup!", she yelled as she pushed Talah's wing away and made to run towards the motionless boy. Astrid gave a strangled shout as she felt herself being lifted by her collar, "What the hell, Talah put me down right **now** **dammit**!", she shouted angrily at her dragon's defiance and kicked angrily in an attempt to get free.

Talah gave a slight sigh , knowing she wouldn't hear the end of Astrid's anger at the end of the day but knew her anger was lesser than that of the night fury's. With a slight growl she walked over towards the mouth of the cave and set her down, wary of her rider's next actions.

As Astrid fell back to her feet she gave Talah a dirty look but decided yelling at her wasn't the best course of action at the moment. Once again spotting Toothless and Hiccup she ran towards the two. As she got closer however Toothless gave a deep hiss as she came near. Astrid recoiled a bit from the sudden hostility but quickly understood the dragon's overprotective habit. "Toothless don't worry I'm not going to hurt Hiccup at all, I just want to see if hes badly injured at all, okay?", she said in a somewhat calm tone.

Toothless was slightly caught off guard by her sudden show of control and stared warily at the girl for a bit before reluctantly allowing her to carry the limp Hiccup off his back. He knew what was wrong with his Hiccup but he knew Astrid wouldn't relent unless she herself saw over the boy with her own eyes. With a sigh he laid down and watched over Astrid's medical evaluation of Hiccup, knowing that she wouldn't find anything besides maybe a bruise or two. He looked to his side as Talah walked over and sat next to him, "So how did you two find us?"

"Well I'm surprised we were the only ones who _did_hear you. That roar you let loose wasn't exactly that of a hatchling you know.", she answered nonchalantly, also watching Astrid as she looked over Hiccup. "What in the Mother Goddess's name happened to make you lose it so badly?"

Toothless gave a deep sigh, not knowing how he should go through with the subject. "Lets just say that I was foolish on a subject that should be handled with care and my poor Hiccup was injured because of it. I pray he isn't scarred for life."

"Not a subject you really want to get into much huh?", she asked in an understanding tone.

Toothless merely gave a half hearted shake of his head in response.

Astrid gave a heavy sigh as she sat up, "Odin this is weird, hes go a massive fever but doesn't show any signs of sickness and yet his breathing is labored, what the fuck is going on.", she mumbled to herself in a stressed tone. She quickly ripped an end of her shirt and ran to the outside of the cave, holding out the cloth to soak up the cool rain water. As the cloth began to dampen she walked back, gently wringing the fabric to release excess moisture and placed it on Hiccup's head, hoping it would help somewhat with his unknown malady. She sat down next to him and simply watched the auburn haired teen, his chest shallowly rising and falling. She gave a sigh as she stroked his hair gently, "Hiccup what in Odin's name have you done this time?"

* * *

Well what do you think? Sorry if its a bit short I really dont have an excuse besides my tiny brain. If you like it review please. Only good constructive reviews I am deaf the the words of the asshole.


	6. Reawakening

**HA HA, I am still alive! Sorry to all of my readers for my unforgivable absence on FanFicttion but school I've just been swamped in school work. I'll try and put aside a bit of time here and there for my story later on. If there is anyone still out there who has stuck with me I THANK YOU!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter because it was a DOOZY.**

* * *

Hiccup found himself awakening from his uncomfortable slumber but instantly wished to go back as pain racked his head and exhaustion plagued his body. He opened his eyes marginally and peered around himself. He instantly recognized he was in his own room and lightly sighed with relief that he was back in Berk. His eyes caught on a black mass next to his bed. He had trouble thinking but easily recognized it as Toothless. Slowly, he pushed the blanket covering him to his side and uneasily sat up. His head gave a rather sickening throb in return and he leaned forward in his hands as the room decided to swirl sickeningly around him.

Toothless bolted upright as he heard rustling beside him and looked to see Hiccup leaning his head in his hands. He let out an eager growl and hurriedly walked over to his now conscious partner, giving him an affectionate lick and looking at him worriedly.

Hiccup chuckled as he wiped the drool off his face and pet Toothless on his snout eliciting a content purr from the dragon. He closed his eyes as another throbbing wave of pain began to stab through his head again.

Toothless let out a concerned whine as he sensed Hiccup's pain. _"Hiccup are yo-",_ Toothless began but was instantly cut off as Hiccup suddenly started to scream in pain, doubling over on his bed and clutching his head.

Hiccup screamed as loud as he could as his head was enveloped in pain. He fell from the bed, deaf from the impact and clutched his temples. Black spots danced around his vision as he felt his mind seemingly explode with every throb. Every coherent thought he tried to form was ripped to shreds and replaced by a primal pain that tore into his very being rapaciously. The entire world seemed to grow numb as pain cracked through him; intensifying with every second.

Panic enveloped Toothless as he watched his partner writhe in pain, not knowing what he could possibly do. Suddenly blind instinct took over and he carefully grabbed Hiccup, hugging him close to his chest and purring comfortingly. As he did he reached into the maelstrom that was Hiccup's mind and blanketed him from the pain as best he could.

Hiccup lay in sudden silence, his throat raw and burning, as a lull fell over his mind. He felt his mind being shielded by another force.-He couldn't manage to do anything at the moment, his very body seemed to be inert and unable to allow him control. As his senses slowly came back to him and the pain slowly ebbed from his body he began to feel himself being hugged warmly as a deep vibration slowly swam through his being. stopped screaming, his throat raw from the over taxation, and simply lay on the floor listening to Toothless's deep purr. For some reason it numbed the pain a bit and he simply lay there waiting for the unbearable pain to stop.

Toothless waited till Hiccup had stopped thrashing around and gently lifted his wing. He tousled his hair with a quick lick before nudging the boy to see if he was still conscious.

Hiccup lay on the floor his already exhausted body further fatigued from his sudden exertion. As the pain slowly started to subside he looked to Toothless and nudged him to let him up. The dragon gave a worried growl but allowed him to sit up and catch his breath.

The two looked to Hiccup's door as it burst open and Hiccup's father barged into the room hammer in hand and was quickly followed by Astrid, an elderly looking woman calmly walking in last.

Toothless instinctually wrapped a wing around his Hiccup whilst letting out a slight growl.

"What in the name of Od- Hiccup..." Stoic was silent with surprise, along with Astrid, as he beheld Hiccup awake, the other woman remaining placid. However the silence was short lived as Stoic eventually found his tongue.

"My son!" he boomed as he walked eagerly towards Hiccup, his arms outstretched.

Astrid, knowing the reaction Toothless would likely have, quickly spoke up. "Stoic I really don't think that's the best idea at the moment."

Stoic looked back at the blond as if she had spoken gibberish. "What do you mean, he my **son** for Thor's sake."

Astrid gave a sigh knowing Stoic's stubbornness, "Yes but-well you see I don't thin-", she began with difficulty but was quickly cut off as the elderly woman near her cleared her throat rather loudly.

"I think what the young lady is trying to say is that the boy's dragon might be a little possessive at the moment after whatever happened up here to cause the previous commotion. I think it best that we come back at a later time when the fury is less instinctual." the elderly woman stated in a calm tone.

Stoic simply stood in place, seemingly in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"Dad I think that's the best idea because right now I don't think Toothless is going to be letting anyone near.", Hiccup said, rolling his eyes in partial annoyance as Toothless pulled him slightly closer.

Stoic let out a frustrated growl as he glared at Toothless, "I can't believe this, my son is **finally** awake and I can't even be with him for Thor's sake. I'm the damned **chieftain **for crying out loud!" With a final growl he stormed out of the room and downstairs, stomping down each stair step as to further indicate his anger.

Astrid gave a slight sigh and looked over towards Hiccup, "Well I guess I'll see you later than Hiccup?"

"You bet Astrid." Hiccup said, giving a slight wave goodbye.

She waved goodbye in return as she turned headed towards the door, quickly grabbing Stoic's forgotten hammer as she left.

Hiccup finally looked to the elderly woman who hadn't left yet. She seemed to be smiling slightly, at what he didn't know.

Toothless let out a deep growl as to better persuade the woman to leave, smoke wisping from his nostrils slightly as to accentuate his point.

She laughed softly as Toothless growled which caused both Hiccup and Toothless to cock their heads slightly in surprise at her unusual reaction.

"You need not worry about me Toothless, I mean you and Hiccup no harm." she stated calmly and turned towards the door. As she exited she glanced back at the two, still smiling gently. _"Though, I can be of help if you need it."_

Toothless froze as he heard her last words.

Toothless looked at her warily, _"Who are you?"_

"A possible friend." she said simply.

With a smile she finally left the room, leaving a confused Hiccup and Toothless behind.

Toothless looked over at Hiccup, _"I'm guessing you know as much about her than I do?"_

Hiccup merely shrugged, "Do you think she's just a traveling healer or something?" he said tiredly.

Toothless merely shrugged in return,_ "As I said before, you know more than I do. Though something about her seems vaguely familiar, I just can't identify it."_

Hiccup gave a sigh and put a hand to his head as another headache started. "Well think about it all you want, I really don't want anything that requires mental activity with this headache."

Curiosity pinged Toothless as he listened to Hiccup, as carefully as he could he reached out towards his consciousness. His heart sank as he viewed Hiccup's mind, it was badly scarred. He was amazed the boy was even able to form coherent thoughts let alone maintain consciousness.

Hiccup let out a rather long yawn, scratching the back of his head as he did, and leaned back on Toothless sleepily.

Toothless watched Hiccup as he leaned back. _"Maybe you should rest Hiccup." _he suggested quietly.

Hiccup merely gave a tired grunt. He actually did feel exhausted after his little episode and his headache wasn't helping. The more he thought about it the more the trek to his bed seemed to daunt him and his limbs felt as if they were made of stone. 'I'll just rest my eyes for a bit', he thought to himself, slowly closing his eyes and delving back into slumber.

Toothless laughed inwardly as he watched Hiccup slowly succumb to exhaustion. _"Don't you think that your bedding would be more suitable, Hiccup?_ Toothless asked. He chuckled to himself as he received a groggy glare from Hiccup, and nudged the boy eliciting a rather angry groan in response.

"_Come now Hiccup, lets get you to your bed." _Toothless said gently. After a fair bit of coaxing Toothless managed to guide the fumbling Hiccup back to his bead, a task not too easy giving the boy's inherent clumsiness, and watched over him protectively from his vertical perch.

Toothless looked downward as he heard gentle snores come forthfrom the resting Hiccupand gently left his perch. One last check back to be sure all was sure and Toothless leapt out into the evening air, landing easily onto the cool ground below. 'I need a few answers from that strange human.' he thought to himself.

Toothless gave an annoyed growl as he walked through the village of Berk. 'Where could that human have gone off to?' he asked himself. As he walked the outskirts of the village he looked toward a hill not to far off and headed toward it hoping to get a better view over the land. Toothless breathed deeply the chilled air of evening as he sat upon the hill overlooking the outlying features of Berk. 'I just need to calm myself and concentrate.' he though to himself. He closed his eyes and began taking slow, deep breaths; his heartbeat slowing and his senses attuning to the world around him. The scents and sounds around the forest coming to him more sharply and distinctly. His mind snapped to a particular scent that pricked his sinuses and mystified him. He allowed himself to attune more and traced the scent. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction he picked up the scent. Just barely, he could pick out a lone figure upon a cliff looking out over the ocean not too far from the docks. With a quick sigh he headed towards the cliff with a brisk lope, hoping he was correct with his direction.

Toothless gave a sigh as he ascended, what he hoped was, the hill to the cliff out looking the sea. 'How that human managed to climb this is beyond me.' he thought to himself as he ascended the treacherously rocky terrain. As he came to the top of the cliff he saw that the figure he saw was still there. He stuck to the growing shadows of evening as he came to even ground. 'This must be that strange human female, her scent is so different.' he thought as he slowly crept towards the figure.

"Toothless, it is nice to finally meet you, though I wish we could converse under more comfortable circumstances." the woman said in a smooth, calm tone. She turned and stared calmly at him, her eyes seeming to have an unusual glow about them.

Toothless froze where he stood, baffled that she was able to detect him. He narrowed his eyes as he came out of the shadows. He sat down and stared at the woman with an intense stare, her eyes returning an equally strong response.

"We both know why you came here, young fury. Young Hiccup's mind is in terrible condition and is not getting better. To be honest I am greatly surprised the boy was even able to function as he did."

Toothless gave an annoyed snort. _"I already know that, human, I don't need a reminder."_

The woman gave a slight smile. "Hold your temper in place, young fury. I can help you but I wont waste my time if all you are going to do is huff about like a hatchling."

Toothless takes a deep breath. _"Fine…My apologies, human, I am distraught over this so I am not thinking straight."_

"The one you care about is severely hurt, it is a common emotion felt."The woman stares calmly and comfortingly as she speaks.

"_So you said that you could help, how so?"_

"Do you truly care for the one you call Hiccup, Toothless?"

Without even thinking Toothless answers. _"I would give my life to protect him."_

"That is good to hear, Toothless. I know of a way you can save your Hiccup but it will mean a great contribution on your part. Keep in mind that if you do decide to do this both you and Hiccup's lives will be completely changed."

Toothless is silent for a while. _"It is the only way that Hiccup can have a proper life, yes?_

"That is correct, fury, but know that this cannot be undone."

"_The choice is either a life worse than death or a normal life, I am sure of this."_

"Very well." The woman pulls out a silver amulet. "Here is where you need to give a part of yourself, Toothless, your very being. You must be pure in your effort or it will not work." She holds out a hand.

Toothless slowly walks up to her and leans his head into her palm. A warm sensation eminates from her hand as the pendant in her other begins to glow with a gentle, white light.

The woman pulls her hand away. "That is good Toothless." She holds up the amulet, it emit's a steady glow of white light.

Toothless looks at the glowing amulet with slight fascination. _"What is it?"_

The woman gives slight smile. "This is a piece of your very being Toothless. You willingly gave a piece of yourself and this is it. Your intentions could not have been any purer, young fury."

"_How will this help my Hiccup?"_

"Let us go and I will show you. I will be waiting in young Hiccup's room for you." With her final statement she steps into the shadows and vanishes.

Toothless stares in disbelief for a moment before shaking himself out of it and quickly races to his Hiccup.

**-Thisisaline-**

As Toothless jumps in through the window he is greeted by the same woman.

"Ah it is good that you finally arrived fury, young Hiccup is not faring well."

"_Well then help him. You said you would help." _Toothless swishes his tail impatiently.

"Patience, fury, this cannot be rushed." The woman hold the amulet to her chest and begins to chant in a strange tongue. The amulet begins to hum before expelling the bright light into a sphere. The sphere of warm light slowly begins to glide towards the still sleeping Hiccup and finally hovers over his chest. The woman speaks a few more alien words before the orb sinks into Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup remains silent and sleeping.

"You must now reignite his fire, fury. Only you can truly beckon him back from the endless darkness that he is wandering in. Now call him in his mind."

Toothless slowly walks over to the side of Hiccup's bed and gently touches his conscious. Gently he calls out. _"Hiccup?"_

..._...Toothless?_

**-Thisisaline-**

**Well here is Chapter for ya so I hope yall loved it. Let me know your opinions.**

**OH! And I cant forget to mention that I got the inspiration with the whole 'Toothless's being' thing from Yazuac so thank him for givin' me a little bump of inspiration. **

**SEE YALL!**


	7. Changes

**Hey all I'm sorry about not updating before Christmas so I hope the day after will suffice. To make up for it I have two guest stars here: Toothless the Night Fury and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! *Cue fake applause.* Thanks for coming and being on my fic guys.**

**Hiccup: No problem. Your people's winter is much nicer here.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Toothless: Yes it's all good and well, where are the fish I was promised?**

**Hiccup: Uh, buddy, I dont think there will be any fish.**

**Toothless: What? But this human promised me fish.**

**Me: Oh um did I? Er, I think that's my cue to leave. Enjoy the chapter folks! *Runs away from angry Toothless***

* * *

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and turned to see a big, serpentine green pair staring right back. "Toothless, I feel so much better. Guess I just needed a bit of sleep

Toothless gives a sigh of relief. "_How does your mind feel? Can you think clearly without pain?"_

"Yeah, it's great! I feel better than normal in fact, like I'm supercharged or something." Hiccup sits to the edge of his bed and takes a deep breath. "Everything seems better somehow. I dunno why but I'm not gonna ask any questions. He grabs his prosthetic from his bedside and straps it on.

Toothless looks at the boy in disbelief. _Hiccup, maybe you should take things slowly._

Hiccup chuckles slightly. "Are you kidding? I feel great! I wanna get out and do something." He said with excitement, jumping forward with surprising agility.

Toothless looks in mild surprise. "_Wow, you seem energetic."_

"I feel GREAT! Let's go and fly!" Hiccup walks and picks up Toothless's harness. "Cmon!"

_Right now? Hiccup, you just recovered from a serious injury. How can you think this?_

"I don't know. I just feel better all of a sudden so can we go for a fly now?"

"_Alright." _Toothless looks to the woman but she is gone. "_Thank you human." _

Hiccup woops with joy as he jumps out his window.

"_Hiccup!" _Toothless runs to the window and looks to see Hiccup waving to him on the ground.

"Come on buddy! Get your scaly butt down here." Hiccup said in a laughing tone.

Toothless jumps down from the window with ease. _"Hiccup are you sure you're feeling okay?"_

Hiccup is already strapping on Toothless's saddle. "Ugh, I said already that I feel great." he says as he finishes strapping on the harness. Hiccup hops onto the saddle with surprising ease and without any help. "Alright we're ready to go!"

Toothless takes a nervous breath before launching to the skies.

Hiccup laughs with excitement as the two soar to the heavens.

Toothless relaxes a bit and begins to enjoy the flight as well.

Hiccup inhaled the chilly air as he looked out over the island of Berk, everything seemed clearer, colors more pronounced. "This is just what I needed!" Hiccup cheered as he guided Toothless into a steep dive towards a rocky ravine.

Toothless smiled to himself as he pulled out of the dive just shy of the jagged rocks.

The two fly for what seem mere hours, but by the time they set down near a lake the sun has gone, been devoured by the horizon, the moon now hanging tall in the sky.

Wow, we flew pretty long didn't we?" Hiccup asks as he sits down and stretches.

"_Ah, but it was enjoyable was it not?"_

Hiccup chuckles at Toothless's comment. "Very much, Toothless, that had to have been one of our best flights."

"_It's very late, after we rest we should head back." _Toothless says as he walks to the lake for a drink.

Hiccup gives a heavy sigh as he looks to the star dotted sky, it looking so welcoming and free. He closes his eyes, giving a yawn and simply listens to the sounds of the surrounding forest. Every sound crystal clear and vibrant. He gives another yawn as he slowly closed his eyes.

Toothless turns and notices Hiccup sleeping. He gives a faint chuckle before stretching out and relaxing himself.

"Well it would seem Hiccup is right as rain."

Toothless looks in the direction of the voice and sees the strange woman standing under a nearby tree. He gets up and walks over to her._ "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. My Hiccup seems better than ever."_

The woman smiles kindly. "I give aid to those who need it; there is no need to thank me. Though I do stand by what I said earlier; young Hiccup's life will change with what has happened, for better or worse."

A small wave of worry hits Toothless. _"How do you mean for better or worse?"_

The woman's voice remained calm and comforting. "Remember, fury, that you made this decision not young Hiccup. He may not like what has been done to him when the results fully develop."

Toothless gives an annoyed snort as he looks at the woman. _"It was either this or be scarred for the rest of his life. I'm sure that no matter what happens it's better than the latter possibilities."_

The woman looks at him sternly. "Never assume the feelings of another, fury; it can be a grave mistake." With those final words the woman vanishes in a bright flash.

Toothless looks over at Hiccup with a slight sense of worry but quickly discards it. He walks over to Hiccup and gently nudges him, drawing a discontented groan from the boy.

"W-What is it Toothless? I was having a nice nap." Hiccup grumbled; his eyes still closed.

"_Do you feel any different at all? Aside from your energy have you noticed any changes?"_

Hiccup sits up and looks at Toothless. "Hmm, not really Toothless…Toothess, why're you staring at me like that?"

Toothless couldn't help but stare at what he saw in front of him. _"Hiccup, y-your eyes, they're different!"_

Hiccup looked at the dragon as if he had just grown another head. "Say what? What are you talking about Toothless, are you feeling okay?"

Toothless walks over to the lake and gestures for Hiccup to follow. _"See for yourself."_

Hiccup walks over to the lake and kneels to look in the water, he gasps at the sight. Hiccup's emerald eyes had changed, been replaced with draconic slits. Hiccup touches the reflection as if it might be another being, but his fingers just hit water. "Wh-what in the name of Odin happened to me?"

The woman's words echo in Toothless's head. He wraps his tail around Hiccup and tries to comfort him but the boy pushes away and runs into the nearby brush. _"Hiccup, wait!" _Toothless chases after him, easily catching up.

"Toothless go away!" Hiccup shouts but suddenly collapses to the ground, his entire body exploding in ungodly pain.

Toothless watches in horror not knowing what he can do for the boy.

Hiccup screams as his entire body begins to change. His bones snapping, breaking, and growing; relocating themselves. His muscles tearing and ripping themselves loose, moving to more appropriate positions, and increasing in size. A loud cracking fills the air as a pair of bones juts out of Hiccup's back, muscle quickly weaving around the new structure followed my new skin. His screams eventually change into a series of loud screeches and roars as his vocal chords change as well. Hiccup's body widens and lengthens as black scales poke out from his skin, covering him in a black armor that glistens in the moonlight.

Toothless stares in disbelief at what is unfolding before him. His Hiccup was becoming a Night Fury!

After what feels like an age of torturous pain Hiccup collapses to the ground; too weak to even utter a single sound.

"_Hiccup! Hiccup answer me!" _Toothless shouts as he franticly tries to get a reaction from him.

The new Hiccup lifts his head weakly and looks at Toothless. "T-Toothless? I hurt a lot."

Toothless lays next to Hiccup. _"It's going to be okay Hiccup, just sleep everything's going to be okay." _Toothless says trying to calm the boy and himself.

Hiccup gives a yawn, his eyes heavy. "Okay, see ya in the morning buddy." With that the new Hiccup falls into a peaceful, painless slumber.

"_Mother Goddess help me." _ Toothless says to himself as he lays his head next to Hiccup's trying to absorb what just happened.

"_**I have." **_Echoes a familiar voice within Toothless's head.

Toothless's eyes bolt open as the familiar voice echoes through his head. Realization hits him as he puts the pieces together in his head.

_**As I said before, Hiccup may see this as a blessing or a curse. Remember what you have given him.**_

With those final words Toothless is hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion and surrenders to slumber.

* * *

**Hiccup: Um I'm afraid your author can't be here at the moment so I guess I'll just stand in. Uh, I hope you all liked the chapter though I thought it was rather odd.**

**Me: *Still running from angry Toothless.* Be sure to review!**


	8. Conflict

**Hello everyone, yes yes I'm still alive and am deeply sorry for keeping you all on wait. I really dont have an excuse to be honest...I've just not had the inspiration to write until this recent night so let's pray that I keep that inspiration!**

**Toothless: Yes, let's. I was getting tired of just sitting around eating fish all day. Well, on second thought the fish part wasnt all that bad.**

**Hiccup: Oh brother.**

* * *

Toothless takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool morning air. He looks up to the sky, gazing at the sun just peaking over the horizon as it ignites the sky in a myriad of oranges, reds, and yellows. With a sigh he looks to the still sleeping Hiccup, not knowing how he should explain the changes to him. He walks over to the lake, watching the fish darting underneath the glass-like surface.

After a few minutes Toothless lays down in a sunny patch, letting out a slight burp from his now full belly as he spreads his wings, warming himself. He silently thinks to himself as he relaxes about how he should explain Hiccup's inevitable tidal wave of questions. "I hope I haven't made a terrible mistake", he thinks to himself.

The sun is about half way into the sky before Hiccup finally stirs.

Toothless silently pads up next to him and awaits the inevitable.

Hiccup opens his eyes and blinks as he gets used to the light. He lets out a long yawn before looking at Toothless. "Hey Toothless, I had the weirdest dream last night." He laughs slightly. "I dreamt that I became a Nightfury, weird huh?

Toothless shifts slightly. "Yeah, that's pretty weird. Um, Hiccup, what if that wasn't a dream?"

Hiccup looks at Toothless incredulously. "W-What? Toothless, did you get whacked in the head by Thor?."

Toothless sighs and walks up to him. "Hiccup, look at your hand."

"I really don't know where you're going with this but okay." He raises his hand to his view and stares in disbelief at what he sees. In place of his normal human hand is a black scaled dragon's paw. He stares at his paw for what seems like hours before his mind catches up with what he's seen. "Too-Toothless…Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but do you see what I see?"

Toothless takes a deep breath, mulling over his words carefully. "Hiccup, I need you to take a deep breath and keep calm. What I am about to say may cause you some confusion and panic….You are a Nightfury."

A cold feeling creeps up Hiccup's spine as Toothless's words slowly sink in. "Wh-What?"

Toothless gives a sigh. "You are a Nightfury, Hiccup."

Hiccup looks back and gasps as his puny body is now that of a Nightfury. "How-um….How did this happen?"

"Hiccup, before I tell you anything please know that what has happened was done with the purest of intentions."

"Toothless, what in Odin's name happened to me?" Hiccup said with a slightly impatient tone, his tail swishing slightly.

Toothless takes a deep sigh, trying to organize his throughts. "Hiccup, when you tried to delve into my mind you didn't just suffer from a little mental backlash; your mind was horribly scarred. That episode you had that caused you such horrible pain was an after effect of that scarring. Your mind was beyond healing from time, you wouldn't have been able to live a normal life if you had stayed the way you were. The elder woman that was in the village knew more than you or I thought originally. When you were lying in your bed in agonizing sleep I left and searched for her. When I found her she and I talked and she offered help." Toothless stopped to let what he said sink in before continuing.

Hiccup shits slightly as his mind tries to wrap around what Toothless is telling him. "What did she offer?"

"She offered salvation from your curse, Hiccup. I couldn't stand seeing you being tormented by horrible mental breakdowns. I wanted to help you from that horrid fate so I agreed to accept the woman's help."

"Toothless…You chose to turn me into something that I wasn't. Did you even think to ask me or anything like that? Have you any idea what this is like for me?" Hiccup's voice steadily grows angrily. "I have become a _Nightfury_!"

Toothless is caught off guard by Hiccup's sudden show of anger. "Hiccup…I-I don't understand. Why are you so angry?"

Hiccup stares at Toothless in disbelief. "Toothless, in all the years you've probably lived I cant believe you don't see why I'm so unpset! You chose something for me that was major! This isnt like choosing something small you literallly changed my life! How am I going to tell this to my father, Astrid, and everyone else? WHAT am I going tell them? How are you going to fly without me to work your tailfin? In Odin's name, my entire life has just been turned upside down and smashed with Thor's hamer!" His breath begins to come quicker as his mind buzzes angrily, his tail thrashing about. "Toothless, I have to get away, or I don't know what I'll do right now."

Toothless is taken aback at Hiccup's anger. "Hiccup…please understand…I did it to save you."

Hiccup glares at him, his eyes blazing with anger and dozens of other emotions. "Toothless…I-I cant believe that you're this ignorant! You cant see the writing on the stone that's right in front of you! I'm leaving, and don't follow me or…..I don't know what I'll do." His tone is icy and spiteful. With an angry growl Hiccup leaps out into the dense undergrowth, not knowing where he's going but just wanting to get away and occupy his mind.

Toothless watches as his Hiccup bounds away from him angrily. "Hiccup…" He sits for what seems hours before he can muster up the will to go and find his Hiccup. The sun has peaked as he enters the forest, easily tracing the path that Hiccup plowed through the green flora.

* * *

Hiccup runs blindly through the forest, stumbling and nearly tripping through the thick bushes and shrubs as tears trace down his black scaled face. _'Why…why me?' _Is all he can think to himself before he jumps through a thicket and out into a clearing. He looks out and sees a small river rushing by and walks to it seeking to quench his parched gullet. As he drinks he cant help but look at the black dragon staring back at him, his eyes the only part of his human self he has left. A lone tear falls from his face and joins the quickly moving current. Hiccup sits and watches the river for what seems an eternity before a rustling rips his attention back to the forrest where he came as an all too familiar Nightfury slowly exits from it. He gives a growl that echoes through the clearing. "What do you want?" His words are steaming.

Toothless keeps his gaze to the ground. "I wanted to come and appologize."  
"Oh so you think that a simple I'm sorry with just right your wrongs!" Hiccup fires every word at Toothless with heated anger.

Toothless folds his ears back as Hiccup barks his words at him. His voice retains its calm demeanor as he answers. "No, I don't expect it to. Hiccup, please understand that what I did I did becaue I couldn't stand to see you like you were." Tears begin to trace their way down Toothless's black scales but he ignores them as he pours every caring emotion into his words. "I care for you too much Hiccup, I will never let anything hurt you, but when I saw you scream in agony I felt I had let you down. You are _my_ human and I will never let anything hurt you as long as there is a living breath in my body. Please Hiccup, forgive me for the confusion and anger I have caused you, but know that I am not sorry for the fact that I protected you." Tears now stream from his pale green eyes . "Hiccup, you don't understand how much I care for you, you are not only my rider but my soul partner. If anything ever happened to you I would never live with myself." Toothless lets his tears stream down from his eyes as he brings his head up and is surprised that Hiccup is right in front of him.

Hiccup stares into the pale green eyes that he has come to call friend for so long and cant help but feel taken aback at the emotional show that he has never seen from Toothless. "Toothless...I'm sorry for getting so angry at you before….I never knew you felt so strongly about doing what you did." He continues to stare into Toothless's pale green eyes with his own deep emerald eyes and gasps slightly at what happens next.

Toothless steps forward and rests his head on Hiccup's shoulder as he brings his wings around him, resting them around Hiccup as well in a form of a tender hug. "I will always protect you Hiccup, know that."

Hiccup silently scolds himself for his recent anger as he shares the hug. For a few moments all the anger and confusion cease as Hiccup closes his eyes, enjoying the comforting embrace.

* * *

**Alright well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short for you but hey it's a start.**

**Toothless: I wouldnt mind sitting around and munching on a few more cod.**

**Hiccup: *Sighs* Shut it.**

**Me: See ya next chapter folks!**


End file.
